The Ice Dragon
by Reign over the Frosted Heavens
Summary: Rukia was living a normal life when she meets a boy through the announcement of Renji's engagement. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Announcement

Once upon a time, there was a young prince name Toshiro Hitsugaya. He has hair as white as snow and teal color eyes. He has a cold personality and he not very tall even though he is sixteen years old. He lives in castle with his grandma, advisors and the royal guards. For most of his life he only had one friend and her name is Momo. She is quiet and is always kind to others, the complete opposite of Toshiro. But that change when she met Aizen. Toshiro's grandma has always been there for him even though he was cold and hardly ever shows his feelings. The surrounding town is afraid of Toshiro so they called him the ice dragon.

 **Rukia's point of view**

"RUKIA! GET READY, WILL YOU! Hisana screamed.

"Ugh….Do I have too, sis" I don't feel like stopping from the drawing I was doing . I was about finish drawing a perfect Chappy!

"yes you do, Renji is waiting for you" Hisana yelled back.

"What?!" Opps, I guess i forgot.

" let me guess, you forgot… you are suppose to see Renji because he had something he wanted to tell you, Remember?"

"Oh… Yeah ... Heh...now I remember, thanks I almost forgot…" damn, I won't be able to finish my Chappy " well i better get going, bye sis"

"bye Rukia have a good day" Hisana yawned.

"ugh.." I wonder what Renji needs to tell me. He better NOT have any feelings for me! The streets of the city of Seireitei was always crowded. It would usually take fifteen minutes to go to the place where Renji wants to meet at, but I know shortcuts. I know a lot of shortcuts, and secret passage and stuff like that. Renji want to meet at the Sushi place near the castle. I wonder why there, I mean after all it was near the "ice dragon's" lair. It took me awhile to find Renji because this place was I finally saw Renji, he looked so happy,and now I was really nervous.

"Renji! I haven't seen you for three weeks! Where have you been?!" I really wonder what's he been up to.

"well...uh… you see... I was with…"

"RENJI! Just spit it out already! I don't have all day" Renji always stutters when he has something hidden from me or he's just nervous. In this case I think it both.

" Uh… I'M GETTING MARRIED!"Renji yelled. People around us started to clap and congratulate him.

"..." WHAT?! since when did Renji get a girl, I mean seriously how could any girl like him, he such a loud mouth and he always wants to fight.

"yeah. Well that's why i haven't seen you. I know it wrong to put her before you since your my childhood friend and all, but you see, she in the Royal Guard."

" WHAT! the Royal Guard, how did you even get her to pay any attention to you?!"

"WHAT?!, you don't think i got the looks! you are just plain cruel, Rukia" Hehehe….. Yup that i am. I was starting to think that this is a prank but Renji could have never thought of this "scheme"

"Congrats Renji, soooo whens the big day?"

" um… In a month" What!? that fast! How long have they been together! And how come i never knew about this!


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

**Hope you guys like it! I don't own bleach :)**

" Oh… Am I…" Some girl with strawberry blonde hair was yelling Renji's name.

"RENJI!" She spotted him and made her way over "Hi babe, I was wondering if you and your childhood friend would like to have dinner with me at the palace…." she look down and finally saw me "oh... hi you must be Rukia, Renji always talks about you"

"Really? I thought he would be keeping me a secret since he didn't tell me about you." I was giving Renji an evil eye declaring that I was mad at him.

" oh… well, I'm sorry that he could be an idiot sometimes"

"Sometimes?"

"Hahaha… my name is Rangiku Matsumoto I'm the Prince's lieutenant, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"I'm Rukia, and it pleasure to meet you to" She's the prince's Lieutenant, Now i'm really wondering how Renji met her.

"Well, shall we get going?" She was dragging Renji and i was close behind her. I couldn't believe that i was going inside the palace. I wonder if i will see the prince, probably not. The palace was white, almost everything there look like it was the color white. When we went inside i was in awe. It was so beautiful. The dining room was large and beautiful.

" Alright we're here" Rangiku said

" Soooo…. what's on the menu?" Renji asked He is always thinking about food.

" Steak, can you believe it, it just came from the city of Central. And They are known for their steaks!" I just realize that Rangiku has such a bubbly voice. How could she be around the "ice dragon" so much.

" YES! I been craving for meat for a long time" Renji basically yelled.

" Renji, you always crave food. I'm surprise your not fat"

" Eh! Shut up, Rukia, Its not my fault I have a big stomach"

Just when i was about ask about how they met, a boy with white hair and teal eyes walk in.

" Matsumoto…What are they doing here?" He said Wow, he's so cold i could just tell that from looking at his eyes. His eyes are icy cold that i felt like i could freeze to death.

"Uh… Well… You see… I …" Well, she has some similarity with Renji

" Just answer my question, Matsumoto, or else i'm going to make you do all the paperwork i have stacked up"

" I invited them to dinner, Prince, you see… um… this boy is my fiancee, his name is Renji and This is" pointing at me " is Rukia his childhood friend" What?! this is the Prince known as the ice dragon. No wonder he's called by that nickname, his glare could kill someone.

" Hi" Renji and I said at the same time

" Matsumoto, next time warn me when you decide to bring guest, oh and He better not be the reason why you haven't been doing your paperwork!"

"Hehehe" Why did she flash step out the door?

" MATSUMOTO!" His vein were popping out. Oh... That's why.

There was a moment of silence.

" Well, you guys might as well sit down, the food is almost ready" The Prince said.

" o-okay"

There was this awkward silence that filled the room. I figured that the Prince was not good with other people. I wonder how he is going to rule if he's anti-social.

" Your food is ready, sir, do you want them with the sauce or with rice?" The servant ask.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ice Dragon

" Both" The Prince said " what about you two"

"I would like the same as the Prince, please" Huh. I guess we like the same things on our steaks.

" uh… I would like just the sauce" Renji answered

" Okay, Matsumoto would like the same as Renji's and could you bring out the pint of tea?"

" As you wish,sir, I'll be right back" the servant answered.

They ate in silence and when they done eating Matsumoto took Renji on a tour of the palace. I realized it was now just me and the Prince. When i look at him i could tell he was angry.

" Matsumoto" he said through gritted teeth " she is so one-minded" signs "well I guess you could come with me and i will show you around"

I was surprised by his offer that i couldn't even respond. He just stood up and started walking out of the dining room. Of course i didn't want to get lost so i followed him.

He took me to the gardens, which was his backyard. It was filled with beautiful flowers and a water fountain. I was so shocked that he took me here, this place look like a romantic place to take a lover.

"I thought you would like this place, since most girls like gardens and fountains" He said, in a matter-in-fact voice.

"W-what! so you think, that i like this place just because i'm a girl!" I couldn't believe he just said that!

"Am I wrong?" No! wait Yes! uhh… maybe!

" This place is beautiful but i don't just like it because I'm a girl." I was starting to feel that he's judging me and putting me in a place where he expects all girls to be like. Well! I'm not a typical girl!

He stopped and sat on a bench.

" Well, anyways do you know how they met?" He ask so suddenly.

"uh… no i was meaning to ask but some events have interrupted me." Huh... I thought he knew about them. Hmm… I guess they're both secretive.

"oh" that was all he said, now i'm really thinking he's anti-social.

" Um, Prince do you go outside the gates, often?"

"No" What's up with him i just want to start a conversation with him!

"oh, why not?" When i ask him that question he gave me a cold glare that i thought he wasn't going to answer.

" Because I'm not allowed to. Being royalty isn't as cool as it seems. And Why do you care if I go outside the gate or not!" I could tell that he was getting angry but a Prince should know what's going on outside his little place!

"Well, I don't know if you know, since you're " stuck" here, that outside the gates is poverty and people being treated unfairly by Soul Reapers !"

"I'm sorry to hear that but the elders take those problems because i'm too young to do anything! Besides I'm trying to find way to help so when i do take over i'll lessen the rate of poverty. Does that make you happy?!" I could tell by his eyes that he wasn't lying.

"oh… I'm so sorry… I didnt mean to yell at you, your highness, it just that the food here could feed a neighborhood and i just…"

" it's alright" He made a motion for to sit down next to him. I didn't even realize that i was still standing up. " you didn't know"

We sat in silence for awhile. The sun was about to set and i wonder if this was why he goes out here?

"Do you always watch the sunset?" I asked

"yes, It's soothing"

 **Hope you guys like it :) Should I continue?**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

" yeah it is" It really was.

What happen next surprised me. I was looking at him studying his features. The way the sun hit his teal eyes, made him look so beautiful. Well he was beautiful before but… well you know. _To think that i have a crush on the Prince, The ice dragon!_ Well, he caught me looking at him and we were just staring at each other. He had this strange look on his face. I don't know who move first and i don't care. We kissed. ME kissing the Prince! Renji would not believe this. The kiss was wonderful, his lips were warm and comforting. When we pulled apart i felt like i left heaven. _Why do i feel this way about him! I don't even know him well! And we just had an argument!_

"um.. Prince…"

"Toshiro"

"Huh" Was that his name? See! I don't even know his name and I _kissed_ him.

"that's my name" He doesn't seem to be regretting the kiss. which is good, right?

"um… maybe we should start looking for Renji and Matsumoto?" I was still in shock.

" you're probably right" He stood up and was about to leave when he notice i wasn't following him.

"Rukia… is everything okay? He look concerned.

"Huh… oh… yeah everything's fine" I don't think he bought that.

" Look if it makes it easier you could just forget what happen between us"

"No!" I think i sounded too sharp " Oh… uhh… i don't want to forget, i was just wondering if it was just a one time thing" What was i saying! Did i really want to go out with the prince?

"Oh" _That's all he said! Man! this guy is different from other men i see._

Just when i was about say something, we hear some giggling.

Renji and Matsumoto pop up and when they notice us they stopped giggling.

"umm." Renji was looking at both of us. He had a smirk on his face.

"ohhh! Captain did you two have a great time together out here in the garden while the sun set? Matsumoto sang. She was hugging the prince so tight i thought she was killing him.

" MATSUMOTO!"Toshiro yelled, although it sounded muffled.

"oh, hehe, Sorry" Matsumoto seems to brighten things up and make Toshiro seem less cold- hearted.

"We were just heading back" And then he starts walking away. Now it was just me, Renji, and Matsumoto.

"Sooooooo, did anything happen?" Matsumoto asked. She had this mischievous smile on her face.

" Not really" I lied. I didn't know if it would be okay, i mean I don't even know what happen between us.

"Hmph…. well, I know your lying" Matsumoto said. _Damn, am I that obvious._

" Matsumoto, just leave her alone, if she wants to tell us she would."Renji said. _Thank you Renji._

" oh alright" She pouted.

" well we better be going back, Rukia" Renji was already leading me to the gate. Matsumoto was waving good-bye and making sure the gate was close.

" Thanks for inviting me today Renji" I was really thankful to him.

"heh… that's only because you kissed the prince" Renji said. Hearing him say that, made me realize that i was embarrassed from kissing him.

"H-how did you know? Were you spying on _me_!" I said.

"No! we just happen to see you two kiss, and besides why in _hell_ would i spy on you!" Renji yelled. He sounded offended.

"Well, yes we did kiss but i think it was a one time thing"

" Matsumoto said that it was his first kiss, and that he never took someone to his garden"

"what?!" I couldn't believe it, why would he bring _me_ to his garden.

" Well, i probably not going to see him anymore, anyways"

" You are coming to my wedding, _right_?" Renji asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"Of course,You dummy! Why would you ask-oh" The prince would be there too. What am I going to do? I could just avoid him. No i won't do that! i mean i did enjoy the kiss that we shared, so i wouldn't mind seeing him again.

"Well, i guess i see you there Rukia" Renji started to go a different way and thats when i realize i was at my house.

When i went inside, I could tell that Hisana was angry.

"Why are you late, Rukia, i was worried sick about you!" she yelled.

" I know and I'm sorry, but we had dinner with the prince" I just wanted to go to bed.

" the _prince_ ?" Hisana asked

"oh and i kissed him" There i said it, i wonder how she going to take it.

" WHAT?!" Hisana yelled. Man, she was looking at me with wide eyes.

"OH MY GOSH , i can't believe it i'm soooo happy for you Ruki !" _Huhhh?_ I thought she was going to criticize me since i hardly know him.

" yeah well… uh… we are invited to Renji's wedding" I had to change to subject.

" Oh… well. when is it?" She asked

"May 7"

" okay that gives me time to prepare a dress for you, Ruki, and don't worry i'll make sure the _prince_ would love it!"

"Hisana! Make sure it's not pink!" I grumbled and with that i went to my room and slept.


	5. Chapter 5:The Wedding

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy! :) Do not own Bleach.**

The day of the wedding

Hisana woke me up at 4 am. She looked so excited for Renji's wedding and so was I. It took us two hours to get ready and 20 minutes to get there. My dress was white with laces on the top. It was strapless and formed a v in the back. I also wore long gloves that reaches just above my elbows. I love it!

Matsumoto wanted to have their wedding near a lake. When we got there it was so beautiful. The decorations were white and pink. The trees had beautiful pink flowers in them. There was confetti on the deck of the color of red and pink. It was not a lot to where the whole deck was covered. I really couldn't believe my eyes.

The tables had a white cover with pink line at the end of the cover sheet. We looked for our spot and found out it was near the prince's seat. On the other side of the prince's is the seat for someone name Momo. I wonder who she is. The wedding doesn't start for about 30 minutes so me and hisana just talked. A few minutes later the prince sit down next to me. He looked handsome with his white tux with a turquoise vest. He looked at me and smirked.

"hey"

" hey, this is my older sister, Hisana" I gestured towards my sis.

"Hello" He reach across to shake my sister's hand

"Soooo, are you going to ask my little Ruki out on a date?" Hisana was moving her eyebrows up and down

"HISANA! you're embarrassing me!" I was probably all red.

Before he had a chance to answer and girl with short black hair and had a pin in it yelled

" _Shiro-chan!_ "

"Momo, How many times do i have to tell you _not_ to call me that!" He looked really annoyed by that name.

"Well ,could you really believe this wedding is really happening?" She was jumping up and down like a kid. " i'm so excited!"

"Okay"

" Awww, _shiro-chan_ Can't you be a little bit happy for once in your life?" Momo pouted. _jeesh, she like a little kid._

"Tch… Momo this is Rukia" He gestured towards me " She's Renji's childhood friend and the one beside her is her sister, Hisana."

"hi" We both said

"oh, hi" She smiled at us. I don't think she really cared. " Hey, why are they sitting here? I thought it would only be us?" She asked Toshiro. _I couldn't believe she just said that!_

"Momo! They're sitting here because i ask Matsumoto if the could"

"WHAT?! _Why?" Momo seemed really angry._

"Just because"

"ugh…. Shiro… this was suppose to be just us like it last time."

"Well, i made a new friend, Momo, and don't be so rude!"

"Huh? But she's just a commoner"

" What!?, look Momo , I don't know why you don't like me but i could be a friend to Prince Hitsugaya too" I said

" Heh, he just probably felt sorry for you"

" MOMO! _Enough_!"Toshiro yelled. " I'm sick of tired of you having to approve of who i should hang around with!"

"Shiro-chan" She looked like she was going to cry.

"Momo, just leave okay, sit next to Kira or someone else because right now i just can't believe you did this" Toshiro's voice was cold.

"Fine!" She stormed off towards a blonde dude, who i'm assuming is Kira.

"Sorry"

" it's not your fault."I said

"She wasn't also like that"

"oh"

"she's my childhood friend, to be honest my only friend"

"You love her don't you" Hisana asked

"I thought i did for a while, but then she went with a guy named Aizen, a captain."

"That must have been horrible"

" yeah well something happen and she thinks she could come back here like nothing had happen"

"What?!"

"She probably knew about my feelings about her and that's why she uses me"

" Toshiro…"

" Sorry, we shouldn't be sad when our friends are about to get married" He gave me a smile but i knew it was a fake one. The wedding was in fifteen minutes and I just couldn't wait to see Matsumoto wedding dress.

Hisana asked, "your majesty, I really want to know your feelings for Rukia because if you were just using her I would beat the living daylights out of you!"

Toshiro looks at her and then at me and said "I didn't use you, Rukia and I know that I don't really know you but I feel like I do " He looks at me " do you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah" that's exactly what I was feeling towards him

"Oh" Hisana signed " good because I don't want to hurt you"

"Heh... Like you would be able to"

"WHAT?! I might not look strong but I am!"

"Yeah... Whatever" He had a smirk on his face

Oh! The wedding's about to start!


	6. Chapter 6: A Jealous Friend

**Been busy studying for finals and the SATs :( So it would take me a while to upload and finish this story. But I do plan on finishing it. If you like Momo then I apologize ahead of time for making her like this :)**

 **...an hour later...**

Well, now Renji and Matsumoto are married. It was a long ceremony for those two to say "I do" and end with a kiss. I was happy for Renji, he found the woman of his life. Matsumoto threw the bouquet and Momo was the one who caught it. I didn't even tried to catch it because I didn't want to get hurt. Now it was time to dance and the prince ask me to dance with him. We danced and talked for about thirty minutes and then he took me away from the place and into a part of the lake where it was so peaceful.

"Rukia, I never felt this feeling that I have towards you before." He said

"Toshiro... I feel the same way, I don't know why but I do"

We were about to kiss when someone pulled me away with a tackle.

"Momo!" Toshiro yelled

"How DARE you! You have no rights!" Momo looks like she was going to kill me.

A pink glow was coming out of her and then a sword appeared.

"MOMO!" Then a icy blue glow came from Toshiro and then a sword appeared.

"Shiro...she doesn't deserve to you!"

"Says you! I love her and you want to hurt her and i won't let you do that!"

She attacked Toshiro. She actually attacked him! Toshiro attacked back but I could tell that he didn't want to hurt her.

"SNAP, Tobiume!" Her sword change forms and it shot out fire balls at Toshiro.

"Momo...stop I don't want to hurt you!"

"Shut up Shiro, if you would just let me punish her for interfering with us then you wouldn't have to hurt me!"

She kept fighting and I notice that she was getting tired.

"Momo you know that I am stronger so please just stop!" Toshiro tried to reasoned with her.

" Bankai! "

"Wha-Momo don't!"

Fire erupted around her and it was blazing hot. I was afraid that Toshiro would get hurt.

" You leave me no choice, Momo! Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

A icy blue dragon appeared out of his sword and was going towards Momo. It froze all the fire and the Toshiro did a binding spell to restrain Momo.

"Shiro-chan, why? Momo started to cry.

"Momo... I thought you were my friend."

"I am, Shiro-"

"No, your not. A friend doesn't attack a person who is important to them, Momo." Toshiro said. He acted really cold towards her.

"Hitsugaya, is everything okay." A tall dude with long black hair stated. He seems to be a cold hearted person.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki" Toshiro replied " Just take her away."

He just did a slight nod and took her away with a flash step.

"Rukia... Look I would like to stay but I... "

" It's okay, I could walk with you if you want?" I was hoping he would say yes.

"You should go back to your sister." He said coldly.

"O-okay, sure. Good- bye" I left feeling depressed I didn't want to interfere with their friendship but I feel like I ruined everything for them to go back to the way things were.

The day past by fast and Hisana was talking about a guy she met.

"He looked really cold but he had a sweet and kind personality to me." Hisana said in a dreamy voice.

"Sis, you're drooling."

"Huh... Yeah well he asked me out to have dinner with him." She looked so happy and I was happy for her.

" So what happen between you and the prince?" She asked.

"I don't know, he said he had feelings for me but I don't know." I really hoped that we would see each other again.


	7. Chapter 7: The Date

**Hello guys... I wanted to say thanks for the reviews :) I keep forgetting to mention it in the other chapters but I finally remembered. hahaha. Schools finally over but still have to "study" for my SAT test, hope you enjoy this chapter. There's gonna be a little twist in this story.**

 **\- Three months later-**

Hisana was seeing that man who I found out is Byakuya Kuchiki. He was part of the Royal Guard and he was a Captain. He seems like he doesn't care about anything but he was nice to my sister so I was good with him. She was on a date with him right now and I'm stuck here at home alone and bored. I was about to go to my room when I hear a knock on the door. When I opened it, and it was the prince.

" Rukia... I snuck out of the palace and I need your help." He simply stated. _He needed my help_!

"Oh, okay, come on in."

"Thanks." He looked really stressed.

I led him to the couch and ask him if he wanted anything and he said no.

"The elders are planning something big and I need your help to figure it out." He looks at me.

"Okay, just tell me what I need to do." I was hoping that the elders would no longer be in control of Seireitei.

He told me that he overheard that they were planning to increase the taxes on the poor and that they were favoriting the rich. He was concern that by the time he takes control of the kingdom would be in ruins that it would take a lot of years and work to recover. But that was not the the reason he wanted my help. He believes that the elders were acting funny and that there is one man who is ordering the new tax policies. He believe that this man is Aizen and that he is not alone. Aizen is one of the Captains in the Royal Guards and Momo was his lieutenant. He wants me to take a look out in the city of Seireitei and to tell him if anything is suspicious in the fifth squad or any other squads.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye out, but how would I tell you?"

" Just go to the palace, I'll make sure you could get in, somehow." He look at me and smirked.

"What, why did you smirk?"

"Well, I did tell you I snuck out, so I know a place where I could sneak you in."

"oh...um do you want anything to eat?"

"No."

There was a moment of silence. I was wondering what we were. I mean we kissed and we almost kissed. I was building up the confidence to ask him about us when…

" Do you want to go out with me… to dinner?" He said with a bit of a blush coming up on his cheeks.

"Y-yes" I wanted to jump up and down. I don't know why he makes me feel this way but I just do.

"Really?" It's the first time I saw a disbelieve look in his handsome face.

" I wouldn't have said "yes" if I didn't mean it!"

"Oh… so is there a particular place you would like to go?"

"Wait, now?"

"Yes now. I wouldn't ask you to go out with me and leave." He said with a mocking tone.

"Alright, you mocker!... Just let me get ready, be back in a few minutes."

I was picking out my clothes, but you know girls always need to look perfect for their dates. I pick out a black stripe dress with a army green jacket and brown combat boots.

"About time." Is what he said when he saw me. Not " oh you look nice." He was looking through a notebook of mine. I realize it was the notebook where my chappy drawings were.

" What are these?" He pointed at one of my chappy pictures.

" It's chappy." I was getting the keys off the key holder.

"Chappy?" WHAT! How could he not know who chappy is!

"it's a bunny and it's cute and I'm obsessed with it." I was trying not to get mad.

"Oh."

"Okay, let's get going."

" I would like to take you to Ichiraku's Ramen."

"I love that place! Wait... how do you know that place?" He said he never been outside the gates.

" I passed by it when I was coming here, and it look like a good place to eat." He stated.

"Oh." Should've known.

When we reach Ichiraku's Ramen, the waiter led us through to a booth. I order ramen, of course, and so did Toshiro. It was so much fun talking to Toshiro. I learned a lot about him and he learned a lot about me. I don't know how long we stayed there but it was already getting dark. When he decided to go back, he was taking me the wrong way.

"um… Toshiro my house is in the other direction." I said pointing to where my house was.

"Yeah, I know I just want to show you something." Oh man, Hisana is going to kill me for not being at home! He was leading me to the forest where Hisana had once warned me not to go to.

"Um Toshiro...I don't think we should go through that forest." I stated

"It's okay, I'm here." Heh.. I guess I got myself a guardian angel.

A few minutes past and suddenly I was alone. _What? where's Toshiro? How can he leave me? What do I do?_ I was looking all over for Toshiro and when I couldn't find him, fear was taken over me. I was calling his name over and over.

"Muhahahahaha" I suddenly heard a evil laugh creeping up near me.

"Hello... Who's there?" I was starting to freak out.

"Foolish little girl. Did you actually think the "ice dragon" would fall in love with _you_."

"Wha-" Suddenly a tall man with brown hair and glasses appeared in front of me.

"You actually believed that he was in love with you, didn't you." He was creeping and suddenly getting my common sense back. Love in first sight could never happen. Why didn't I not notice this before! How stupid could I be!

"Now you are mine, little foolish girl, mine to control."

" Wha-NO you will not get control over me!" Why would he want to control me? Do I have powers that I don't know about?

"Hahaha, like you have choice" He was coming towards me, a black aura was surrounding him, making him look even more evil. I started to turn around to run but two more figures appeared . One of them had silver-white hair and his eyes were close and he had a mischievous smile. The other had black hair and had silver glasses. They surrounded me and I could feel that they were very powerful. I didn't know what to do, so I screamed hoping someone would hear me. But no one did.

"No ones gonna hear ya, little girl." The guy with silver hair. " You could scream my name while I kidnap you."

"Gin… just get her." The guy with the silver glasses said.

"awww… ya no fun Tousen." They grab me and the brown hair with glasses said

"Way of binding, number 1: Sai" Suddenly my arms went behind my back and I couldn't move.

"Aizen, we should get going." Tousen said. So, this is Aizen. All I remember was Gin hitting me somewhere, then blackness.


	8. Chapter 8: Inner World

**Helloooo. To tell you guys the truth... I'm lazy ;) I originally plan to post a chapter every other day but then again I'm lazy. Hehehe so thats probably not going to happen. But here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it :)**

 _ **Rukia….Wake up**_

"huhhhh?" When I came to my senses, I notice I was surrounded by pure white snow and the funny thing was, I didn't even feel a bit cold.

 _ **Rukia.**_ A beautiful women said. She had white hair and light blue eyes but had a little purple eyes. Maybe violet eyes.

"W-who are you?" I didn't know if I could trust her. She could be working with Aizen. And I will NOT let him get the best out of me again. NO WAY!

 _ **My name is Sode no Shirayuki.**_

"why are you here? Are you working for Aizen!"

 _ **No, I am Not working for him. I am a spirit that is inside of you, Rukia. I always been with you.**_

"A spirit… inside me?"

 _ **Yes. Right now you are inside your inner world.**_

"Inner world?"

 _ **You have reiatsu, so in short terms you are able to become a soul reaper. And it allows you to come here, your inner world.**_

"oh...but I thought that Aizen kidnapped me?"

 _ **He did but this is a place where he can't interfere.**_

"What does he want? Why did he have mess with my feelings? Why me?" I was crying, I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Was everything fake? Renji's wedding did that really happen?

 _ **I'm sorry, Rukia but yes everything was fake. Your sister was too. Aizen had been playing you this whole time.**_

"No no no no… _Why?_...Hisana, Renji" How could I forget that Hisana was dead and that Renji went off to become a soul reaper and there was no kingdom. How stupid am I?

 _ **You're not stupid, Rukia. He's messing with your head. But there is a kingdom just not seen by any others.**_

"Oh… so Toshiro really exist?"

 _ **Yes, he does but he is cold and would never open up to a stranger that easily.**_

"Yeah, I figured. But Renji?"

 _ **He graduated the academy of soul reapers and now he's the lieutenant of the sixth division. Toshiro Hitsugaya is the captain of the tenth division and Rangiku Matsumoto is his lieutenant.**_

"Wait, Toshiro is a prince and a captain?"

 _ **Yes, in fact the captain of the sixth, Byakuya Kuchiki, is the heir of the Kuchiki Clan.**_

"Oh"

 _ **Rukia, Aizen is the captain of the fifth division and Momo Hinamori is the lieutenant. He is using her just liked he used you.**_

"oh but why did he mess with me?"

 _ **You have the hōgyoku inside of you.**_

"WHAT! But how?" What the heck is that and when did I get it inside of me?

 _ **It is an orb that has the capabilities to dissolve the boundaries between soul reapers and hollows. If Aizen gets his hand on it, it could mean the end of Seireitei.**_

" How in the world did I get that kind of power inside of me?"

 _ **Remember when you met Kisuke Urahara, well he sort of put the hōgyoku inside of you when you were sleeping.**_

"What! That creepy little idiot of a man!" If I wasn't here, where ever I am, I would kill him! How DARE him!

 _ **Rukia, the captain-commander Yamamoto, has grouped a rescue party for you. They already know that you have the**_ _**hōgyoku and they would stop at nothing to make sure Aizen doesn't get it.**_

"Oh, so what do I do?"

 _ **There's nothing you could do but wait for them.**_

"ugh...I hate this feeling of being useless."

 _ **Don't worry Rukia, once you train with me you would become powerful.**_

"Okay" I wanted to get out of here and start training but how long do I have to wait?

 _ **Rukia, you should wake up now, He's here. It would make it easier for him to take the hōgyoku while you're unconscious.**_

"O-okay"

There was a blinding light and when my eyes adjusted I saw Aizen. I was in a dark grey room and I was tied down on a chair.

"Hn… seems like you're awake, _Rukia."_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Muhahaha... a cliffhanger :) Whats going to happen? Will the rescue party make it in time? Find out in the next update. when ever that is :D_**


	9. Chapter 9: The rescue

**Sorry for the wait... Hope you guys enjoy this :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bastard" was all I said to him. He was even worse than that.

"Na-ah… I wouldn't call me names of I was you" Aizen had this sick grin on his face, if only I could wipe that grin off!

"Well, you're not me!"I yelled. I notice that I could move my legs. Now all I need is to time my attack correctly.

"hmm, well this is going to be entertaining." Entertaining?

"You're not going to win!" I was trying to distract him for period of time. Well at least tell the rescue party Shirayuki mention comes.

"That's what you think. Even if the Head-captain sends a rescue party for you, it's going to be too late."Aizen said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I kick my legs toward him, kicking him in the face over and over. I tried to get on my feet with the chair still on me. So I was walking crouch up with a chair on my back. I couldn't move fast but at least I got away from him.

"Where ya going?" Crap. I forgot about that guy.

"To the bathroom! Now, if you excuse me I really have to go." I was trying to side step my way through that stupid idiot whose name is Gin.

"Sorry, but you can't go." I hate that stupid grin on his ugly face!

"Is that so" I sit down and tried to kick him like I had kick Aizen, but unfortunately Aizen stopped my kick.

"Foolish girl" was all he said.

"Asshole." I replied back.

Aizen place me down to where I was before and this time he didn't say a word to me. He put something on his hand. A glove? And then he shoved his hand into my chest.

"wha-how?" I notice that it was going to kill me but it still feel strange to have a hand inside your chest.

"These gloves allows me to get the _hōgyoku_ out of you without killing you, so you should be grateful. I needed you alive to get it out of you. But now since I have it I don't need you"

He stood up and started to take his sword out, when a icy blue dragon came from his left side. That dragon was similar to Toshiro"s dragon.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya Glad you could join us." Aizen said. _Captain Hitsugaya he came._

" _Aizen"_ Toshiro said. I could tell that he had lots of hatred towards Aizen.

"RUKIA!" That voice. Could it be.

"RENJI! Please stop him! He has it!"

"She right I have the _hōgyoku._ So I'll take my leave. Don't worry, it takes three years before I could unleash its power." With that said, Tousen and Gin were at his side and a yellow barrier was lift them up.

"AIZEN!" Toshiro yelled.

"Bye-bye" Gin said before disappearing to who knows where.

"Damn!" Renji said.

"Renji... I'm so sorry this is all my fault." ...If only I had fought harder.

"Rukia… it's not your fault, it's that bastard fault!" He started to untie me.

"Captain… What are we going to do now?" Matsumoto said.

"Report to the Head-captain about what happen." Toshiro said.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. Did they know about what Aizen made me believe?

"We know." Toshiro said. Wow could he read my mind?

"Yeah, you and my captain would make a perfect couple!" Matsumoto squealed


	10. Chapter 10:The Aftermath

**Hope you guys like it :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro said.

"But captain!" Matsumoto whined. Well, she seem the same as the illusion that I had; a bubbly voice, and the complete opposite of Toshiro.

"Enough! We need to get back." With that said, he started to move.

" Rukia, you could walk right?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, I could" So they only send three people to rescue me?

"Ikkaku,Yumichika let's get going" Toshiro ordered.

"Hai" Both of them said. Oh so five people came to rescue me.

While the rest walk in front, Renji and I walk a little behind them.

"I'm a fool, Renji." I suddenly said.

"Rukia, he's the type of guy that is sick and anyone would fall for what he did to you, so don't beat yourself up over it, okay?"Renji said. I really appreciate that he cares about me so much.

"I forgot that my sister was gone! How could I forget that, Renji" My sister left me when I was young and I never knew what really happened to her. I always imagine how she would be if she didn't leave me.

"Rukia..." Renji had this sad face and I knew that he was beating himself over this too.

"You should follow you own advice too."

"Yeah, I know." Renji said.

"So, you're a lieutenant,Renji" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Huh, oh yeah, of the sixth division." Renji gives me a proud face.

"Oh yeah, well I'm proud of you. A loud mouth who always needed my help with stealing food actually made lieutenant."

"Ehhhh! What you tryin' to say! That I can't be good enough to be a lieutenant?" Renji practically yelled.

"Oh Renji, you did always need my help so the fact that you're a lieutenant without my help is a big accomplishment for you" I teased. I love teasing Renji. It always make my day better.

"Tch, whatever. I never ask for your help in the first place" Renji said.

We step through a gate and I found myself in the midst of a meeting.

"Captain Hitsugaya, your mission was a failure." An old man said once we enter the room.

"I know, head-captain Yamamoto." Toshiro replied.

They told the rest of the captain what had happened and about the time limit before Aizen would be back. The whole explaining took about an hour and I was too tired to listen to most of it. Well I was there so I know what happen so I don't really need to listen, right?

" Rukia" the head-commander said.

"Yes?" I me out of my daydream.

"You will be training in the soul academy to become a soul reaper."

"Yes, sir" I was happy that I would be training and that I would make it my goal not to be useless.

"Head-commander Yamamoto, I would think that would take to long." Byakuya said.

"Captain Kuchiki, do you have any other suggestions?"

"She will be adopted into my clan and she will be trained personally." He stated.

"Very well." The head commander said. "The meeting is now over." With that said the rest of the captains left the building.


	11. Chapter 11: Training

**Sorry for the late update :) hope you like it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was walking with Renji to the barracks of the Kuchiki clan. When we arrived I never seen such a big place that is own by a clan.

"Renji, why would Captain Byakuya want to adopt me?" I asked.

"Um... I really don't know." Renji seem a bit curious to find out the answer to my question.

Once we enter the household, Byakuya was waiting for us.

"Renji, you may leave." He stated.

"Hai" Renji flash step out of the household.

"You will be trained by Captain Ukitake from the 13th division."

"Hai" I hope that Captain Ukitake is able to make me stronger.

"You may leave. Hana will show you where your room is." He stated.

Hana was a maid and she said that I could call her if I needed anything. She gave me a schedule on which I have to follow. It was simple really. Breakfast will be served at 8, lunch at 2 and dinner at 6 o'clock. My training will be from 9-11 am and my teaching of proper manners is from 12-1:30. I have free time for myself at 3-5 (I plan on spending it with Renji) and 7-8 will be studying the history of the Soul Society and stuff like that. 9pm-7am is when I sleep, obviously.

The first day I was excited but I soon realize I couldn't bring out my sword. It only been 20 minutes.

"Why can't I bring my sword out! " I screamed.

"Calm down, Rukia. It takes time, you can't expect it to appear on the first day of training." Captain Ukitake said calmly.

" yeah, yeah I know but I talk to her before when _he_ captured me so why can't I bring her out?" I was so frustrated! I didn't know what to do.

"It takes practice." He said.

This went on for 40 minutes.

"Ahhhhhhh! I give up!" I had enough, why won't Shirayuki come out!

"You must not, Rukia. You do want to defeat Aizen, right?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, you need to keep practicing."Ukitake interrupted.

"Fine." I grumbled.

The first day of training I didn't even awaken my sword I felt so, I don't know, disappointed. And a failure. But I won't give up, not again!

The rest of the day was slow and boring. When it was my free time, Renji couldn't hang out with me since he was busy with "lieutenant work." So I decided to take a look around. I past the sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth. The barracks seem quiet and boring I wonder if there's anything fun to do around here. All of the sudden I felt something go around me and squeezed me from behind.

"What the-" I somehow managed to say.

"Matsumoto, let her go." Said an irritated man.

"But Captainnnn, it's Rukia." Matsumoto said while letting go of me. Oh I forgot I reach the tenth division and it so happens Toshiro is the captain. Great just my luck to run into them, I just wanted to look around.

" Kuchiki, what are you doing here?" Toshiro stated.

"Um, I-I just wanted to look around and I guess I kinda sort of lost track of where my whereabouts are."

"Well, if you haven't notice you're in the tenth division and in my office." In his office... What I don't remember- oh yeah I was daydreaming.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." He just look at me and raise one of his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Hahahahahahaha, Rukia you are so cute!" Matsumoto squealed.

"Thanks, I think."

"You should come over here everyday! And we both could annoy Captain and then-" Matsumoto rambled.

"Enough, Matsumoto!" Toshiro said in an annoyed voice.

"Um, I'll leave." I didn't want to bother them any longer than I had to. I left his office and was about to head back to the Kuchiki compound.

"Rukia, wait!" Matsumoto said.

"Okay." Wonder what she wants.

"How about we go out and drink sake?Hmmm."

" I don't drink" I simply stated.

"Ahhhh, you're no fun." She whined.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, I really should be heading back." Which is true my free time is almost up.

"Oh okay, the reason why I called you is to say we, meaning all the captains and lieutenants, were under Aizen's hallucinations too."

"What?! You mean I wasn't the only one?" So that's how they know what I hallucinate.

"Yup, it happen to everyone. Rukia, he may seem cold but deep inside he is a cool guy. You just have to give him some time. That hallucination really upset him because it reminded him of his old memories of being a prince."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry I just thought he just mess with me."

"Not everything is about you, Rukia." She winked and flash towards the office.

I just kept thinking about what Matsumoto had said. All the Captains and lieutenants were under the same hallucinations as me? Just how powerful is Aizen? Well the rest of the day went by fast. I need some sleep so I could be well rested for tomorrow's training. I need to get stronger.


	12. Chapter 12: Girls Day Out

**A new chapter is finally up! Sorry for keeping you readers waiting :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The days flew by and it was about a month later when I was able summon Shirayuki into the form of a sword. After that all I needed to work on is my swordsmanship, which wasn't my strongest skill. I got spells down at least, I recently found out that Renji suck at kidō spells **(A/N:Not entirely sure that it's called kidō spell or hadō spell)** I find it so funny that it blows up in his face.

"Rukia!" Somebody yelled from behind me. I was currently on my walk around the Soul Society. Today was peaceful and not that many people were out. Most likely because they were busy with work. I turn around towards the person who called me. It was Matsumoto.

"Oh, um hello Lieutenant Matsumoto." I greeted her with a smile.

"Rukia, let's go shopping!" Matsumoto squealed.

"Um, sure why not?" I haven't been shopping since I got here and I need a new pair of clothes anyways.

"Great! Now let's get out of here before my captain finds me!" She giggled and grabbed were practically running.

"MATSUMOTO!" A loud angry voice called out.

"Crap!" Matsumot said.

"Matsumoto, for the last time would you at least finish your paperwork and then go to wherever you go!" Captain Hitsugaya said.

"But then I wouldn't be able to hang out Rukia, Captain." Matsumoto whined. Toshiro looks at me and then he sighs.

"Just this once, Matsumoto! Next time you better finish your paperwork. I'm sick of tired of doing all your paperwork while still doing mine!" Toshiro said.

"Awwww Captain you are the best!" Matsumoto squeals while pulling Toshiro into a death crushing hug. She finally lets go due to Toshiro needing air.

"Tch." He said and then he vanished.

"Alright let's go, Rukia!" Matsumoto yelled happily.

XXXX Time Skip XXXXXXXXXXX

We finished shopping and Matsumoto wanted to eat at a place called Food Avenue.

"Thanks, Matsumoto. I had fun." During the shopping trip, Matsumoto showed me store full of chappy stuff. Boy was I happy, I couldn't contain myself, I bought an alarm clock, a lamp, a doll, and folders and pens. I also bought a chappy shirt and socks for the night.

"Oh, Rukia there's no need to thank me, I just want to have a girl-to-girl time." Matsumoto said with a little bit of food in her mouth. Suddenly she looks at me with a serious face. "Anyways, I was thinking about throwing a surprise birthday party for my Captain. Do you want to help?"

"When is his birthday?" I ask.

"December 20th." Matsumoto replied

"Well okay, I would love too! What should I do?"

"Well, since you know it's in a week, I want you to get him out of his office for about 2 hours."

"You do know it's highly impossible for me to take him out of his office for that long?" I notice that he's a work alcoholic and I only talk to him a few time within the month.

"I know, but that would be your job. Leave everything else to me!" Matsumoto said.

"I'll try, but there's no guarantee it'll last 2 hours."

"No problem. Just hang out with him and you know, get to know him better!" Matsumoto said.

"Sure, but what stuff or food does he like?"

"Oh, he loves watermelons, you know I once bribed him with it in order to drink sake with my friends." Matsumoto whispered to me.

"Oh, sure I'll just mention watermelon and he leave his room." I say sarcastically.

"Just trust me." Matsumoto said.

I decided to trust Matsumoto and since Captain Hitsugaya's birthday isn't until next Friday I have time to plan. Man, this is going to be difficult.


	13. Chapter 13: A Day with a Captain

**Goodness, it has been a while. I just want to apologize to you guys for not updating quickly. Well hope you enjoy.**

Days had passed and now I only have two days to figure out how to get Captain Hitsugaya away from his office for two hours. I know for sure that there is only two places who sells watermelons, Melon World and WaterMelon Wonderland. Strange that there is only two place in whole of Seireitei to sell watermelons! I decided to take him to WaterMelon Wonderland because it has more varieties of watermelon. They have watermelon (of course), watermelon juice, watermelon icecream, watermelon smoothie, watermelon shake, watermelon candy, you name it and they got it. So far the plan is for me to hand him paperwork and then offer to help him since Matsumoto will be busy. If he says yes then afterwards I'll ask him if he would like to accompany me to WaterMelon Wonderland. If he says no then I got a problem.

Today is the day, it's Toshiro's birthday. And I got the paperwork ready. I started to walk my way to the Tenth Division and when I got there, I notice someone on the roof. It was Toshiro. What should I do? I didn't want to bother him if he was resting. Should I come back later. NO! What am I thinking, I need to do my part on this project. I was too busy making up my mind I didn't even realize that he was standing in front of me until he spoke.

"Kuchiki." He stated.

"C-captain Hitsugaya, I uh got some paperwork for you...From my division."I managed to say, snapping out of my shock.

He held out his hand for the paper work and I gave it to him. Then he started to walk to his office.

"Wait, Captain um do you need help with those?" Please say yes!

"Why would you want to help?" He seemed a little shocked that I asked.

"You seem a little bit stressed and I figure that Matsumoto is not doing her job, so yeah."

"Yeah you're right about Matsumoto, and if you want, you could." He stated. _Yes!_ Now all I need to do is help finish the paperwork and get him out of his office.

It took about an hour to finish the paperwork that he had to do. _Man! Being a Captain must be hard. You'll need to be strong and be able to do a lot of paperwork!_

"Captain, I was thinking if you are willing to, would you like to accompany me to WaterMelon Wonderland?" My plan rest in his answer.

He seemed really shocked but I could tell he was thinking about it.

"Sure I have nothing else to do anyways." He stood up and started walking out the door. _Yay! It's working!_

When we got there, we had a lot of watermelons on our table.

"What made you want me to accompany you, Kuchiki." The way he said it made it seem more like a statement then a question.

"Matsumoto said you like watermelon and since it's

your birthday I just thought that this could be my present for you."

"She did, did she? Well thanks." He seemed rather annoyed that Matsumoto told me.

"No problem." Okay so far it's working all I need is to get him to his office without him suspecting a thing.

" Kuchiki, you awake?"

"Uh...Yeah sorry, just thinking." God, I hope that Matsumoto is almost done. I don't know what is to do in order to keep him from his office.

"Kuchiki, are you going to eat that last piece of watermelon?" He pointed with his fork at the last piece of watermelon, that I haven't ate yet.

"No. You could have it, if you want."

"Thanks" He grabbed it with his fork.

"Can I ask you a question?" He stops eating for a little bit and raise his eyebrow, giving me a questioning look.

"Sure." He states after what seemed to be forever to me.

"Well, I want to know why you wanted to be a captain?"

"To protect a close friend." That was all he said.

"Oh, is it difficult to become a captain?"

"Yes...but Kuchiki, if you want to be a captain I suggest you to thrive to be a lieutenant first."

"Oh, thanks for the advise, Tosh-um Captain Hitsugaya."

"Tch… I should head back to my office right now."

"Okay, I'll walk with you, I left some of my division's paperwork in your anyways."

So we started to head back to his office after we payed for our stuff. Hopefully Matsumoto had done her job then this surprise party would go perfectly.


	14. The Surprise

**Sorry for the late update :) enjoy**  
 **  
**

XXXXXXX Time skip XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we reach his office, I notice the smell of sake instantly. I look over to see if Captain Hitsugaya notice and … He did. This evil dark aura was coming from him and with this I took a step back.

"Matsumoto…" He growled. He violently open the door and stormed in. I quietly took a step in after him. When we enter Toshiro's office all we saw was a messy room. The couch's pillows were everywhere and so was bottles, I'm guessing contains sake."Uhh….need more…. Sake.." Came a voice from behind the desk. Captain Hitsugaya walked over there and yelled " MATSUMOTO!"

"Ugh...oh Captain!" Matsumoto suddenly bolted up from her position.

"What are you doing? Never mind don't answer that I don't want to know." Toshiro stated.

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly the room was filled with people.

"What the…" Toshiro manage to say through his shock.

"Happy Birthday, Shiro-chan!" Captain Ukitake squealed. He went somewhere and out of nowhere presented a packet of candies and shove it to Captain Hitsugaya's hands.

"Thanks." Toshiro said. Other people started telling him happy birthday.

"So where did you take him?" Matsumoto asked.

"I took him to WaterMelon Wonderland." I stated.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Matsumoto squealed.

The day went by fast and I met one of Renji's friend his name was Kira. He looks familiar and it took me a while to figure out he was the person that Toshiro said to Momo to bother in the hallucination Aizen did. It made me wonder where is Momo? Did she go with Aizen? And is Momo really like she was in my hallucination? I really hope not.

"You okay?" Somebody asked. I turned to see Captain Hitsugaya next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering" should I ask about her? ...Yeah I want to know " about Momo." I said nervously.

His expression stay cold as usual so I don't think I hit a no-comment subject with him.

"She went with Aizen." He stated but this time his expression turned from just cold to this icy murderous expression.

I didn't know what to say to this. I don't want to say "I'm sorry" because that just sounds wrong like… I don't know!

"Thanks" I suddenly turn to look at him " for today." He said.

"Your welcome" I replied

The party had ended and everyone with the exception of Captain Hitsugaya and me, were passed out.

"Wow, Matsumoto really does know how to party." I said.

"It's probably the only thing she's good at." Hitsugaya smirked.

"Heh, I'm sure she good at other things beside partying." I said, feeling a little sad for Matsumoto.

"Like what? Doing paperwork? That's a hell no." Hitsugaya retorts. "But she's a good friend to have."

"Yeah I bet she is, you two are like polar opposite but you guys work well together."

"Well she is my lieutenant, after all." Hitsugaya stated. We were currently sitting on the couch in his office surrounded by the passed out bodies. I'm starting to wonder if Matsumoto really want to celebrate Hitsugaya's birthday or if she use it for an excuse to party.

"Kuchiki, you should head home before you're missed." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh... I doubt I would be missed but your probably right." I said not really wanting to go back.

"Bye, Kuchiki." He said with a small smile.

"Bye, Captain Hitsugaya." I returned with a smile. 


	15. The Mission

**Another chapter :) enjoy**  
 **  
**

 ****

XXXXXXX TIME SKIP XXXXXXXXXXX  
It is now May and days seem to go by fast. I am now officially part of the thirteenth division under Captain Ukitake. I have only defeated minor hollows within the district region and I'm itching for an important mission. I know I sound very  
impatient but I need to test my limits. I have master all my spells and I'm better at my swordsmanship and yeah well I think I'm ready.  
"Rukia you are wanted by Captain Ukitake" The fifth seat said.  
"Hai." I replied. Once I enter Captain Ukitake office the servants told me that I had to wait a while for him to appear. I didn't mind but I could hear them whispering about how I resemble Captain Kuchiki former decreased wife. I been hearing this  
rumor since I was adopted into the Kuchiki clan. It getting really annoying.  
"Ah sorry for the wait, Rukia." Captain Ukitake step in.  
"It no big deal, sir." I replied.  
"Well I have a mission for you to do and it is not just killing minor hollows."  
"Okay." I tried not to sound too excited but I been waiting for this opportunity to prove myself to others and make my brother proud.  
"You must go to the world of the living and guard the town of Karakura for three weeks. The activities of Hollow for some reason seem to spike these past days."  
"Yes, sir. I will not fail." I replied.  
"Good. You are dismissed." Captain Ukitake opened the door for me to leave. "And Rukia… Good luck." He gives me a smile.  
"Thanks." I murmured. My first mission to the real world. I'm really nervous but excited at the same time. Maybe I should ask Captain Hitsugaya for advice on the real world…  
When I reach his office I was in the embrace by Matsumoto like always. I got used to her death crushing hug but I always wonder how she knows I'm here.  
"Matsumoto stop trying to kill her every time she visit." Captain Hitsugaya said.  
"Oh sorry Rukia." Matsumoto said while releasing me.  
"It's okay."  
"So what brings you here? Oh … Wait don't tell me that you and my Captain are finally dating!" Matsumoto squealed.  
"W-what makes you think that, Matsumoto?!"  
"Just ignore her, Rukia." Hitsugaya stated. "Is there a reason you are here?"  
"Duh.. To tell you-" Matsumoto started to say. "SHUT UP, Matsumoto" Hitsugaya interrupted. "Rukia?" He waited for my answer.  
" I received a mission to the Real World and I thought maybe you could help me with their society and stuff like that." I replied.  
"So you want advice." Hitsugaya stated.  
"Pretty much."  
"The adult should not be able to see you in your spirit form but if you enter a gigai then they will. But you will not be able to call upon your sword in that form. The children might be able to see you but the parents don't usually believe them so  
you wouldn't have a problem with that. And as far for their society I not sure it seems to change a lot." Hitsugaya informed.  
"Okay. So if I stay in my shinigami form I won't be seen by adults?" I questioned.  
"Correct"  
"Oh then I don't have anything to worry about except for the Hollows." I said. More to myself then to him.  
"Yeah but don't slack off, Rukia." Captain Hitsugaya warned. "One might just surprise you and that will be the end of you."  
" I won't, I promise." I give him my best serious look. "Thanks for the advice." I said while I was heading towards the door.  
"Rukia." Hitsugaya called. I turned around and look at him in the eyes. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"  
"Don't worry, I won't." I said shutting the door closed behind me.


	16. The Living World

Days has past and it was now time to depart for my first real world mission. Captain Ukitake was waiting near the gate and he repeated my mission and told me to be careful and not to die. After all the good lucks and good byes I enter the gate.  
When I step into the Real World I was blinded by the light. It took me a while to adjust and figure out where I was. Captain Ukitake told me to go to a market owned by Kisuke Urahara. That guy who put the hōgyoku inside of me. I should kill him.  
But since it's captain's orders to meet him and not kill him, he won't die. When I reached his shop, I was greeted by a man and two children. The man was a muscular man and wore glasses. One was a boy with red hair and was holding a bat and the other  
kid was a girl with black hair and she was holding a broom. They showed me to Kisuke Urahara. He had a green and white striped hat. To me he looks crazy, like a mad scientist not as mad as Captain Kurotsuchi though.  
"Ah… Rukia! The Soul Society said you would stop by." Urahara claimed.  
"Yeah well here I am. Um Captain Ukitake said you need to give me something?" I asked wanting to leave this place.  
"Yep.. A phone." He said.  
"A phone?" What's a phone?  
"Well more like a Hollow tracker. It will beep and show you the location of the Hollow. It really helpful." He said. Sounding like a sells men.  
"Oh that's sounds nice. I don't have to pay for it, do I?"  
"No, no… Everything is on me today only."  
"Alright. So I just follow the dots."  
"Yep."  
"Sounds easy. I'll get going then, thanks."  
"No problem." He said waving good bye.  
Once I left I heard a beep. I immediately check to see where it was. I flash step to where it should be and it looks like it's attacking a little girl who's a spirit and a orange haired teenager. The hollow was a weak one so it didn't take long to kill  
it. I was know checking the phone and I hear someone screaming "wait!" But he possibly can't see me so I just ignore him.  
The day is gone and now it is night, I'm sensing a strong spiritual energy near this house. Could a Hollow be in the house? I was checking my phone inside a room where a heard a boy talking to himself. Hmmm.  
"That's strange. I could have sworn the dot led to this room." I thought out loud. And all of the sudden someone kicked me from behind.  
"What the-" I managed to say.  
"You're not a good thief if you talk to yourself, idiot!" The orange haired boy yelled. Wait- wasn't this the same boy from this afternoon?  
"Wait, you could see me?" I questioned.  
"Of course I can! I'm not blind!" He screamed.  
"But that's not possible! You shouldn't be able to see me!"  
"Well, I do. What type of spirit are you? I mean I seen many spirits but none like you." He said.  
"I'm a shinigami." I stated.  
"What?" He stammered. "You mean like the Death God?"  
"You could say that."  
"What are you doing here and why?" He questioned "Wait before you answer that, what's your name?"  
"Rukia, what's yours?" I asked.  
"Ichigo" he said. "Now, explain."  
"Okay…" I explained my mission and how Hollows are made and the reason they linger in the human's world. I showed him with drawings that I made, of course.  
"Oh yeah I believe you." He said.  
"Nice so…" I was cut off.  
"Heh.. Like HELL I would! You honestly think I would believe all this crap!" He screamed pointing at my drawings.  
"HEY! I'm telling you the truth! And don't make fun of my drawings!" I screamed.  
"OH yeah…" He drifted off. A few seconds had passed in silence.  
"Hey,what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Don't you hear a screeching sound? It's sound like it's near my house!" Ichigo exclaimed.  
"A screeching sound?" I was trying to hear it when suddenly the phone I had had started to beep. " A Hollow!"  
"A Hollow? You mean those monster things you mentioned?" Ichigo said.  
"Yeah but why is it near here? It usually attracted to spirits or humans with high spiritual energy, but those are rare!" I said.  
"Spiritual energy?" Ichigo asked. And that's when it clicked. Ichigo was the source of the spiritual energy that I sensed earlier and now the Hollow is sensing him! This can't be good, I can't let the hollow hurt this guy's family! I have to do something  
fast.  
"Ic-hi-go.." A young girl with light brown hair murmured. Opening the door slowly.  
"YUZU!" Ichigo cried. He ran towards her and caught her as she fell.  
"Something… In our room...got Karin. Ichigo please help…" And then she passed out.  
"NO, Yuzu ! I'll kill that bastard!" He starts to run out of the door but I can't let him do that. He would die.  
"Wait!... Argh!" He will not listen, I guess I have to use a Kidō spell.  
"What the… Hey let me go I have to help Karin!" Ichigo yelled.  
"You will only make the trouble even worse, just let me handle this!" I said as I ran towards the hollow in the other room.  
When I reach the other room I saw the hollow hold a young girl with black hair. That must be Karin.  
"You stupid beast, let go of my SISTER!" Ichigo screamed as he charge at the hollow.  
"What the… how did you… Wait Ichigo!" I yelled.  
The fight move outside away from the house. Man, this guy is crazy! I can't just stand back and watch. Ichigo is only a human. The hollow was about to attack him but I won't be able to save him without getting injured. I can't let him die!  
"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed.  
"Heh… You are an idiot you know." I said.  
"You have to get up the hollow is getting near us again!" Ichigo warned.  
"Do you want to save your family?" I asked.  
"Of course!" He answered. Good.  
"Then take my sword and run through it with your chest."  
"What?!"  
"There's not much time stab my sword to your chest, if you want to protect your family!"  
"Fine." He said. He did what I said and I felt an enormous amount of spiritual energy. When I saw him with a huge sword I realize that he is powerful and that he took all of my spiritual energy. Crap… I didn't mean to give him all my power but he just  
took it from me. This isn't good. The Soul Society is not going to be happy. I broke one of the laws and I might get executed because of it. Even Captain Hitsugaya warned me not to do something stupid! I could feel myself losing consciousness and  
last thing I saw was Ichigo killing the Hollow.

XXXXXXX TIME SKIP XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once I woke up I notice Ichigo past out and the Hollow gone. I assume the Hollow is dead since Ichigo is still alive and not eaten. I dragged him to his room and erase his sisters memories of the night. After the whole ordeal  
I went to Urahara and explained everything that had happened.  
"Hmmmm… That's interesting. I wonder how he will turn out?" Urahara said.  
"What do you mean? Is he a human who will have shinigami power?" I asked.  
"Yes, and maybe something else." He replied.  
"Something else? Like what?" I asked.  
"A Hollow." He stated.  
"WHAT?! How-"  
"Can it be? Well you are right. That boy has a powerful spiritual energy and something about him seems familiar." He cut me off.  
"Wait. You already know about Ichigo!" I asked.  
"Ichigo?"  
"The boy you were talking about!"  
"Oh. Yeah he sparked my interest."  
"You're a creep." I said.  
" Hahaha. Anyways you won't be able to go back to the Soul Society since you lost your powers. So you would have to keep the gigai until you receive your powers back." He explained  
"How long until I get my powers back?" I asked  
"Depends" That's probably the best answer he's going to give me.  
"Ok now what am I going to do. I can't kill Hollows in a gigai!"  
"Hmmm… Why don't you ask the boy to take over for you?" Urahara suggested.  
"That's a great idea! Thanks!" I said as I ran off with hope.  
So I have to ask Ichigo to take over but will he accept? Hmmm… He is a high school student so if I pretend to be a student I'll be able to help him detect Hollows. Yes this might work and to everyone else I will seem like a normal  
girl.


	17. Substitute Shinigami

**Enjoy :)**  
 **  
**

Ichigo's P.O.V

Was that just a dream? No it can't be! It felt so real. Dad, Yuzu and Karin said a truck smashed through our front door, that can't be the real reason for the gap in our front door. How can they not remember?  
"Oof" a girl said.  
"ICHIGO! Why don't you watch where you're going! You knocked over Orihime!" Tatsuki Arisawa said. Looking like she will kill me with her punch.  
"Hehe… Sorry, Orihime." I said. Scratching my head.  
"It's o-ok. I'm fine,Tatsuki . You don't need to hit him." Orihime shyly answered.  
"Oh alright." She help Orihime up. " let go to class now."  
"Bye, Ichigo." Both of them said.  
"See you later." I replied  
I went to the bathroom and then went to my first class. I notice, once I got there my friend, Keigo, was hitting on the girls, particularly a red hair girl.  
When he notices me, he runs up to me and tries to hug me but I just dodge him and he lands face first to the ground near my desk.I have enough of people jumping at me thanks to my dad.  
"Did you hear? There's a rumor that there is a new student coming to this class." Keigo said after recovering from the fall.  
"No I haven't. And what's the big deal? It's just one person new to this class." I said. These stuff doesn't seem important to me. I don't care if there's a new kid, nothing's going to really change.  
"They say it's a girl!" Keigo dreamily said. Of course he be excited. Another girl to hit on.  
"So?" I said.  
"Um… Excuse me." Wait… This voice… " Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" A girl asked.  
"Yeahh?" I said as I looked up. Wait it is! "You're from yester-" I saw her hand. Say anything and I'll kill you "er .. Yeah I am Ichigo." Keigo was looking at both of us with this weird expression.  
"Hi, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I'm your partner from now on." Rukia said with a fake smile.  
"Okay." I said. Why is she here? Shouldn't she be wherever she suppose to be? And what does she want?  
"Do you mind if I speak with you outside after this class?" She asked.  
"Yes." I said.  
"Great see you after class then." She said. Does she not realize that I do mind!

Rukia's POV

Great so, so far my plans are going well. All I need to do is ask him. Hopefully he will and even if he refuse I'll find a way to make him become a substitute shinigami only for a while. I never imagined that I'll be pretending to be  
a teenage girl. This is actually exciting. When class was over I notice that Ichigo trying to slip away from me. So I grabbed his sleeve and drag him out the door. I didn't care if people were looking at us weird.  
"Wha- hey stop dragging me!" Ichigo screamed. I stopped when we were outside and alone.  
"Ichigo, I need you to fulfill your duty as a substitute shinigami." I simply said.  
"What?! You're joking!" Ichigo said. He look at my eyes searching whether I'm telling him the truth or not. " You not are you?"  
"No I'm not joking." I said. "Since I gave my power to you , the other day, you have to perform my duties."  
"Wait! I thought the whole power thing you gave me was temporary!" Ichigo exclaimed.  
"Well, I thought so too. However I still have not regain my power which is not supposed to happen." I explained.  
"And I have to fulfill your duties." Ichigo stated.  
"Yes." I simply said.  
"No. No way, I refuse." Ichigo replied. Wow, he refuse three times in one sentence!  
"Wha- Hey you need to take responsibility for what you done to me!" I yelled.  
"What I've done!? You erased my family's memories, stabbed me and besides it was your idea to give me power!" Ichigo argued.  
"You're right it was my idea but it was to protect your family. I erased your family's memories because they can't know about us!" I protested.  
"The answer is still no." Ichigo stated. He started to turn his back towards me. How rude we're not done talking!  
He started to walk towards his home when I got a notice on my phone of a hollow attack. A light bulb click in my head. I grab Ichigo's hand from behind a drag him towards the area where the hollow was.  
"What?! Not again!" Ichigo screamed.  
When we reached the park where the Hollow was located, a young spirit was in danger. The spirit was a young boy that look to be around six years old.  
"Crap! That kid is in trouble!" Ichigo hissed. He look conflicted on what to do. He probably knows that if he saves that kid he would have to keep performing the duties which I have to do. Ichigo suddenly sprang forward towards the Hollow and ended  
its life with a I told him how to return the spirit to the soul society.  
"See, my job is important otherwise spirits like the one just now would be the Hollow's dinner." I explained. I am feeling confident that because of this incident, Ichigo would agree to perform my duties.  
"I only saved him because I refuse to let a person, spirit, or whatever be hurt in front of my eyes. I have no intention to become a substitute for you." Ichigo said. Why is he being so DIFFICULT ! I screamed inside my head.  
"Look, that Hollow that attack your family, sense your spirit! So many more would sense you so your family would be in danger!" I explained.  
"Then I'll kill them using this power." Ichigo simply said.  
"Oh yeah? Well guess what. You won't be able to do that." I said.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I took you out of your body. Right now you are a spirit and no one in the living world could see you. And with this glove-" I showed him the glove I'm wearing "- I was able to separate you from your body."  
"WHAT! S-s-so you mean I'm a spirit right now and I could only use this power in this form and only you could separate my body and spirit to be able to use this power!" Ichigo rambled.  
"Wow, you catch on quick." I said amused.  
"You knew didn't you!" Ichigo scream as he pointed at me.  
"Of course I knew" I scoffed. "I just wanted to give you a choice, well at least let you think you have a choice."  
"That's just messed up." Ichigo stated. "Fine. It looks like I have no choice in the matter."


	18. A Captain for the Rescue

**Hello, just to let you know every thing that happen to Ichigo up to where Renji came happened. Like meeting Kon and the grand fisher and Orihime brother and the Menos Ichigo and Uryu fought. I just left that out of my story but thought you should know. I thought it be cool to add Ichigo to the mix of my story. Well enough of me, enjoy :)**  
 **  
**

Five months has passed and Ichigo has been saving spirits from Hollows and I still haven't receive my power back. I'm starting to worry because my mission was only supposed to be three weeks and I am still in the living world. But there is nothing  
I could do if I don't have my power. Urahara said that it's normal that I lost my power and haven't regain it but I have my doubts about that. During the five months I have been here, I have been living with Ichigo in his closet. We make a pretty  
good team on fighting the Hollows. We even made friends who know what I really am: Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. Well, Uryu is an Quincy and even though he hates shinigami he helps out.  
Beep beep beep my phone beep signaling me that a Hollow appear while I was in Ichigo's closet.  
"Ugh… Not again" Ichigo complained.  
"It's located at the park, so let's go!" I said ignoring his complaint. I grab Kon and put the mod soul into Ichigo's body and started to leave with his spirit form. Ichigo murmured something about not doing anything stupid in my body to Kon.

When we reached the park there was an army of Hollows. There were many regular, day to day Hollows , and a couple of Menos. Menos are form when multiple of Hollows combine into one. Their height is humongous but they are slow and not smart at all.  
Ichigo and Uryu defeated one by joining forces but there are at least five of them. About twenty of regular Hollows.  
"What the-?!" Ichigo exclaims. "Why are there this many hollows and those enormous ones here!"  
"I don't know! But we have a problem." I said.  
"No duh, Sherlock." Ichigo retorted. "What are we going to do! I can't destroy them all."  
"I'm going to call Chad and Uryu and Orihime." I said.  
"Yeah I guess that be the best option, but I doubt that even with them we could defeat them." Ichigo said.  
"We have no other choice!" I said as I signal for the others to come with my phone.  
"Can't you contact the place you're from and request for help?" Ichigo ask.  
"No because as far as I know I am a criminal since I couldn't report in on my mission." I explained.  
"What?! Why don't you explain what and why you got stuck here for five months." Ichigo replied.  
"Giving a human power like what I did is a serious offense to the Soul Society's law." I stated.  
"Oh, well, we're doomed." Ichigo said.  
"You shouldn't give up." I try to encourage him.  
"Hmph" Ichigo scoffed. "I had trouble with on of those huge Hollow and now there are five of them!"  
Chad, Orihime and Uryu arrived and was equally shocked and started to feel hopeless. I have to admit that I was feeling hopeless too. I mean I couldn't do a thing to help.  
The guys started to fight the hollows while Orihime and I stay behind. Soon the guys were being overwhelmed by the regular hollows.  
"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed. I know she cares deeply for Ichigo and seeing him surrounded by hollows must be terrifying.  
Suddenly the weather seem to change from sunny to cloudy and had a chilly atmosphere.  
"Reign over the Frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"  
Suddenly every hollow surrounding the guys were frozen. Only the Menos remained.  
Everyone looked to their left and there was Captain Hitsugaya.  
"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.  
"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of the tenth division of the Soul Society." He replied.  
"Oh, so you know Rukia?" Ichigo asked.  
"Yes, in fact she's the reason why I'm here." He stated.  
"What?-" Ichigo seem to want to say more but Captain Hitsugaya interrupted him.  
"We'll talk later." He replied coldly. He then turn his focus on defeating the Menos. He didn't even look at me. He must be really upset with me.  
While Captain Hitsugaya fought with the remaining Menos, Ichigo asked, "Just how powerful is he?"  
"He is a captain which means he quite powerful and have leadership skills." I replied.  
"Is he your captain?"  
"No but he is one of my friends."  
"Oh…"  
"Hey I probably would have to leave." I said quietly.  
"What! But what if a hollow targets my family?" Ichigo said. He looks really worried as he should be.  
"I don't know but I'm sure the soul society would do something, I mean it is our job to keep both spirit and the living world safe." I replied.  
"Oh but why did they wait five months to get you?" Ichigo asked.  
"I honestly don't know." I said as Captain Hitsugaya finished off the Menos and made his way towards us.  
"Rukia." He stated. "We need to talk."  
"Yes sir." I replied. "Um maybe we could go somewhere more private instead of a public place."  
"Where can we talk without any distractions." He stated.  
"At Ichigo's place." I said. "In his room."  
"Fine." He stated. I started to head to Ichigo's place and Captain Hitsugaya followed.  
"Didn't even bother to ask me first." Ichigo murmured.  
"Ichigo can we go too? I want to know what will happen to Rukia." Orihime asked. Chad and Uryu nodded as well.  
"Whatever." Ichigo replied. The four of them started to head off to Ichigo's place.  
Once everyone reach Ichigo's room, Captain Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo and the others with his icy cold eyes.  
"Look we all are Rukia's friends, so we deserve to know what will happen to her." Ichigo stated. Chad, Orihime, and Uryu agreed with him.  
"Tch…" Hitsugaya sighed. "Rukia I'm sure you know you failed your mission."  
"Hai." I said looking down in disappointment.  
"Five months the soul society have not heard from you." He stated.  
"Hai." I said.  
"You made a human into a substitute soul shinigami."  
"Hai" I replied.  
"I thought I warned you not to do something stupid." He stated.  
"Hai." I said I could not return his gaze.  
"Fortunately for you,the soul society knew the reason why you abandon your mission." Hitsugaya said.  
"Wait so I'm not going to go back to the soul society? I ask.  
"The opposite." He stated. "You have to stay here until Aizen makes his move."  
"What?! but what about training, I still can't use my powers!" I replied.  
"Kisuke will undo the spell on you that keeps you from regaining your powers." He stated.  
KISUKE! I knew he was hiding something!  
"I understand." I replied. It was better than being a prisoner.  
"So Rukia would be staying?" Ichigo asked.  
"Isn't that what I just said." Captain Hitsugaya said with an annoyed look on his face.  
"Not to be rude but why did they send you, Captain Hitsugaya?" I asked.  
"Because I have to stay here too." He replied.  
"Wait you're staying here too?!"  
"Yes." He sighed. "I have to help you train, since we both have ice/snow type of zanpakuto."  
"Really?" I said, nearly holding my excitement.  
"Yes! How many times do I have to repeat myself?!" Captain Hitsugaya replied with annoyance.  
"Great so Rukia can stay." Ichigo said with relief. " wait, who is Aizen?"  
"He was one of the captains in the soul society however he betrayed us and is now planning to destroy and recreate the world in his image." Hitsugaya stated.  
"Captain Hitsugaya, where are you going to stay?" I asked.  
"Uh… The head-captain told me to stay where ever you stay, Rukia." He stated .  
"Oh" I replied. "Well… Hehehe…. That's going to be a problem."  
"Whatsoever you mean?" He said with a confused look. Then he looked at me with a shock expression,"Don't tell me you live on the streets."  
"What no!... I'm staying in Ichigo's closet." I hastily replied. I point back towards his closet.  
"In Ichigo's closet" he said with disbelief.  
"Yup." I replied.  
"Great, I guess I'll stay with Kisuke at his shop." He like he doesn't want to be near him.  
"Um, you could stay with me." A timid voice spoke up. Everyone turned toward Orihime with a surprised look.  
Captain Hitsugaya raise one of his eyebrows. How does he do that.  
"Um, I mean I would love to have a roommate and I have lots of room for two." Orihime happily replied. "And we can cook delicious food and have movie nights! We could do many things together! It's going to so much fun!" Orihime said excitedly.  
"Uhh" Toshiro seemed lost with words, but Orihime seem to have taken "uhh"as a yes and grab his hand, basically dragging him to her house. 


End file.
